


Succubus

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Two middle schoolers have a Halloween they'll never forget.





	Succubus

Eric isn’t exactly popular at his middle school, fitting into the stereotype of a nerd due to his good grades and his interest in fantasy and computers, and that manner of thing. He dresses decently, in what could pass as a school uniform if he didn’t go to a casual school, but, then again, Sandra dresses in a similar fashion, and she’s rather popular.  
He’s had a crush on her since the beginning of the school year, but he hasn’t managed to muster up the courage to talk to her, for she’s far more popular than him. She’s nice to everyone and well-liked for it, does well in school, is just athletic enough to stay in shape but not so much so that she comes across as masculine. To top it all off, she’s a preacher’s daughter who manages to keep her father convinced that she’s a perfect angel.  
Not a day goes by that he doesn’t wonder what it would be like to spend time with her, but he never expects her to be the one to approach him. But one day, when he’s standing at his locker, she comes right up to him, taking him completely by surprise. “Hey!” she says, tapping on his shoulder, and he nearly drops everything he’s holding in his surprise.  
“Oh, uh, hi…” he mumbles, sitting his stuff down in his locker and praying she doesn’t notice that his hands are shaking.  
“I’m throwing a Halloween party!” she says, handing him a rather fancy looking invitation that reads All Hallows’ Eve Social. “It took a lot of convincing to get my dad to let me have a party, and to invite boys and everything, instead of going to church.”  
“O-oh...yeah?” he asks, not really sure what else to say to her. He’s pretty sure that this means she’s inviting him to said party, but that feels almost too good to be true.  
And then she leans in close and says, “Hope you can make it, cutie!” before giving him a kiss on the cheek, and he knows that that’s too good to be true. And yet, he has no other explanation for what he’s just experienced other than that it was one hundred percent real.  
But she runs off before he can even say anything to her.  
~X~  
Eric has no choice but to attend the party and figure out exactly what’s going on between him and Sandra. His costume consists of a fairly realistic set of armor- or at least as realistic as it can be while still being wearable and somewhat comfortable for the night. When he arrives, he’s greeted by Sandra- dressed as a nun- and her father- dressed in his vestments.  
While her father goes to greet someone else who just entered the house, he’s left alone with Sandra, and he slips into character, feeling much more bold when he’s playing a part. “It’s such a shame that a fair lady like yourself is wasted in service to the church. You’re hardly suited to be a nun.” He’s even bold enough to kneel down and kiss the back of her hand.  
She blushes and says, “Talk about chivalrous...you’ve got this part down, huh?”  
Her father speaks up then, saying, “Alright, I have to leave now if I’m going to make it to church on time.” He wanders over, and Eric is grateful he didn’t notice their little display. “Sandra, I trust you to keep your guests in line tonight.”  
“Of course, you can count on me,” she replies with an innocent smile. He smiles back before heading out the door and starting up his car, and when the sound of his engine fades into the distance, she suddenly pulls back the habit on her head.  
The guests are shocked to see her with indigo hair- likely from the use of temporary dye, since she couldn’t hide it from her father forever. And that’s not all, seeing as she begins to take off the rest of the costume, revealing her true costume to her stunned guests.  
Beneath her costume, she wears a midnight blue sleeveless dress, which hugs what developing curves she has and has a skirt that ends mid thigh and has a cut out on the chest that shows off her modest cleavage. On the back, she has little wings and a tail with a small, pink, heart-shaped barb. When Eric’s jaw drops, she teases, “It looks like the night was surprised that I was a succubus all along!”  
Winking, she goes on to say, “Masquerading as a woman who’s taken a vow of chastity is the perfect way for a demon of lust to infiltrate a god fearing community, you know.” And then she really stuns him, pulling him in close to kiss him hard, right there in the middle of the crowd.  
Some of the other guests begin shedding their Christian friendly costumes to reveal more typical Halloween ones, seemingly already aware of the true nature of the party. Eric still can’t believe that any of this is really happening, and the evening progresses in a blur of dancing, where Sandra continues to reject other guys to stick by his side, leading him to think that she might really like him, that he wasn’t just invited here as a joke. As impossible as that seems, it’s hard to come up with anything else at this point.  
Meanwhile, Sandra is frustrated that Eric’s costume, very well-made in metal shop with old soda and food cans, does not allow her to get as close to him as she wants to, or give her the chance to mold her body against his. Considering her goals for the night, it’s quite the road block, and she knows that if she’s going to get anywhere with him, she’s going to have to be more direct, since teasing him like this isn’t as easy as she expected it to be.  
“Can we go up to my room?” she asks him softly.  
Eric wonders if he’s misheard her, or if she’s a little bit more intoxicated than he thought. The punch is just barely spiked, but it’s having more of an effect on some girls than others. Not knowing what else to say, he simply says, “A...alright, lead the way.”  
So she takes him to her room, and once the door closes behind them, before she gives him any sort of chance to react or ask why she wanted to bring him up here, she’s begun getting him out of his armor, and he’s so stunned that he doesn’t ask her what she’s doing until he’s done to the sweats he wore under his armor.  
“Finally, I can get close to you,” she murmurs. “Is this alright with you?”  
“Uh...uh, yeah! Yeah, it is!” he quickly replies, wondering if she knows just how more than alright it is to him.  
She kisses him again, with even more passion than before this time, and she pushes him to her bed while they do so that he can hold her in his lap while they make out. This goes on for quite some time, and Eric is sure that he’s died and gone to heaven, regardless of if the girl he’s making out with is dressed like a demon or not.  
Far from the first time that night, Sandra takes him by surprise and pushes him down onto the bed, and, while she’s on top of him, suddenly handcuffs his hands to her headboard. She quickly moves down to cuff his ankles as well, and when he gives her a perplexed look, she says, “I like you a lot, but I think it’d be risky to just let you have free power over me.”  
There are a variety of reasons why he can’t complain in this situation, such as the fact that he’s alone with a beautiful girl, but above all, the fact that she’s actually told him that she likes him is enough to leave him on cloud nine. “You can do whatever you want to me,” he replies, blissfully.  
Thrusting her rear in his face, he’s able to clearly see that there’s nothing on underneath her skirt, and he never saw her take anything off, which means…  
“I haven’t been wearing any panties all night,” she says, confirming his very suspicions. “Now, how about you lick me?” While she speaks, she frees his erection from his pants, and wraps her lips around it. He hesitantly does as told, and, judging from the way she moans around his cock, she likes the way he presses his tongue into her, so he begins moving it around, quickly gaining enthusiasm.  
She works her tongue around his cock and sucks like an expert, not that he has anything to compare it to, and, as much as he’d like to prove himself by holding out longer, he doesn’t take very long before he’s on the edge, his own movements growing slower and more stiff as he tries to fight his own pleasure. He panics once he’s about to reach his orgasm, realizing that he never asked if it was okay for her to swallow or not, but then, he doesn’t have any more time to worry about it as pleasure washes over him.  
To her credit, Sandra doesn’t seem to have any complaints at all, and doesn’t pull back as he spills his seed down her throat, swallowing every last drop of it before she finally moves away. He’s left panting and not sure how to express to her just how amazing that felt for him, or how amazing this whole night is.  
She licks him clean before getting up and fetching a bottle, and when she demands he pee in it, he’s hesitant, at first, not wanting to do something like that in front of a girl. But, at her insistence, he does, filling the bottle quite a bit before his bladder is emptied. Once that is out of the way, she cleans his tip with a wipe and says, “My dad has done everything he can to keep me ignorant, but I read every book on sex I could get to at the library, and even some erotica when no one was looking! I know that I’m at the most fertile point in my cycle, so I bet even a drop of semen would be more than enough to knock me up, and even though riding a bare cock is totally thrilling, it would just be lame to get pregnant off of some leftovers! That’s why I had to give you such a thorough cleanup.”  
Her words make his head spin, and for the most part, all he can do is smile and nod. This is all so much for him to take in that it’s very difficult to keep up. But as soon as she’s done speaking, she gets on top of him, and he has a pretty good idea of what’s about to happen next. Sure enough, she spreads herself with her fingers and turns her head back to say, “You’d better promise to hold back your come, alright?”  
“I...I promise!” he says, though he’s not sure if he’s really up to the task or not. He’d say anything right now if it meant she’d really fuck him. Despite his lack of popularity, he’s about to be one of the first guys in school to lose his virginity, and to Sandra, to top it all off!  
She teases his tip against her entrance for a moment, and even that stimulation is almost too much for him, but he grits his teeth and concentrates, and manages to keep his composure even as she sinks down onto him, crying out in pain as her hymen is pierced. However, it doesn’t take her very long after that to relax, and then she starts bouncing on top of him, riding him with such enthusiasm that he once against has to fight to keep his self control, reminding himself that he made a promise to her.  
“It's so dangerous!” she cries out at one point. “Your cock is so dangerous!” At another time she says, “I know it's too risky but it feels too good to stop!”  
“Make sure you hold your seed in,” she reminds him at one point, reaching down to fondle his balls, which does nothing to help him in that regard. “I wonder what my father would do to me if I got pregnant!”  
As hard as Eric tries, the things Sandra says and does are only driving him crazier, and he doesn't know how much more of this he can really take. They're both getting close together, and she's so lost in her own pleasure that she just insists, “Wait a little longer for me!”  
“I'm not sure if I can!” he warns, but Sandra ignores him, crying out wildly as she grows closer. Suddenly he feels her seize up, growing tighter around him before pulsing around him, and it's absolutely the most amazing thing he's ever felt in his life. Any hope of keeping his promise to her goes out the window then and there, and the sensation of her orgasm spells his doom.  
No matter how he fights it, there’s nothing he can do to stop himself from coming alongside of her, from giving one pathetic thrust up and whimpering as he spills his seed inside of her. Sandra is so overwhelmed by the force of her own orgasm that she doesn’t even notice him filling her, nor does she notice that her tight pussy is milking him for all he has, drawing more and more out of him as he is completely helpless to fight it.  
It takes a long time for either of them to recover, and when Sandra finally comes to her senses, she looks down to see the thick, white liquid oozing out of her and mutters, “Dang it!”  
She gets off of his cock to turn around face him, pointing and saying, “Look at the mess you made! I bet your little swimmers are already swarming my eggs right now!” Sighing, she says, “Now you’ve got to lick me clean,” and moves forward to sit on his face.  
Eric wants to feel guilty, but it’s still hard to think about anything but the fact that he’s just had sex with Sandra, and with her smothering his face, it becomes even harder to think about anything.  
He laps at her dutifully, cleaning every bit of her, and Sandra moans on top of him, only made hornier by how he eats her out. As she gives into her pleasure once again, she’s overwhelmed with her desire to have him inside of him again, and, since the damage is already done, she decides that there’s no problem in them doing that again.  
So she climbs off his mouth and slides back down, sinking on top of him while she captures his lips in a kiss. Eric can barely keep up with what’s going through her mind, but decides that he likes all of this, and that he would willingly go along with anything she wanted.  
When she breaks the kiss, she reaches up to unfasten his hands and says, “I need you to punish me for being such a naughty girl, it’s what I deserve!” She hikes up her skirt for him so that he can reach her bare ass, and after a little bit of hesitation he decides to give her what she wants. His first slap is a little weak, so he follows it up with a stronger one, and she cries out in delight.  
“I’m so naughty!” she says, gasping happily. “I lied to my father about the party and about everything, I had a party he would never approve of!” With each confession, Eric picks up the pace, spurred on by her enthusiasm. “I threw a party he would never approve of and I invited a boy to my room! And then I lost my virginity before marriage, and I wouldn’t get off his cock even though he was going to come, and now I’m riding it again even though I know it will only ensure I get pregnant instead of being careful!”  
He isn’t quite as good at the scolding part, but since she’s getting so into listing her crimes and talking about what a naughty girl she is, she doesn’t leave him much room to get a word in edgewise either way. And, as is it, he really gets into spanking her and enjoys that part quite a bit. Whenever she pauses, shuddering as an orgasm wracks her body, he’s brought to climax as well, moaning and crying out right there with her. He can’t even bring himself to feel guilty about coming inside of her anymore, since she seems so keen on the idea now.  
She comes so many times that he wonders if that’s even supposed to be possible, or if he’s supposed to be able to keep up with her like this. It isn’t long before he’s exhausted by this, but he’s still able to keep up spanking her with just as much force even as his head begins to swim and he grows more and more exhausted. She has a lot more energy than he does, but it seems that all this activity is starting to catch up with her as well.  
After a while, his orgasms are completely dry, and he fears she may have milked him completely dry, though it’s not as if he’s able to voice any complaints with both of them enjoying it so much. It’s countless orgasms later when she collapses on his chest at last, completely worn out and breathless, her white ass now completely red. She doesn’t even pull off of him, she just relaxes and sighs and says, “I’m just too tired to care what my father will think anymore…”  
In the back of his mind, he knows that he should be more concerned, but Eric can only agree with her, and the two kiss before slowly drifting off to sleep in her room, ignoring the sounds of the party still going on downstairs.


End file.
